


Cold Case Cop

by 2BlueShoes (Forhimxx), Forhimxx



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, M/M, Spn_meanttobe, art masterpost, boy KISS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhimxx/pseuds/2BlueShoes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhimxx/pseuds/Forhimxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lead Detective Jared Padalecki is re-opening a cold case when things go sour...<br/>there is corruption in the force and the gorgeous reporter Jensen Ackles is caught in it when he takes a photo he shouldnt have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Case Cop

**Author's Note:**

> I had all sorts of ideas for this but when my Cintiq gave up the ghost I only had a mouse !!! Horrors !!.

**Title:** Cold Case Cop  
**Artist:** 2BlueShoes  
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Word Count:** 0  
**Warnings:** Boy Kiss

 **Note:** I had all sorts of ideas for this but when my Cintiq gave up the ghost I only had a mouse !!! Horrors !!.  
Each picture has a 1920 wallpaper sized version on clicking.

 **Summary**  
Lead Detective Jared Padalecki is re-opening a cold case when things go sour...  
there is corruption in the force and the gorgeous reporter Jensen Ackles is caught in it when he takes a photo he shouldnt have.

 

 

 

Lead Detective Jared Padalecki is re-opening a cold case when things go sour...  
[ ](http://i1282.photobucket.com/albums/a535/ssmudge/supernatural/jcanvas%201200_zpso6ppvcxf.jpg)

 

 

There is corruption in the force and the gorgeous reporter Jensen Ackles is caught in it when he takes a photo he shouldnt have. 

[ ](http://i1282.photobucket.com/albums/a535/ssmudge/supernatural/New%20canvas_zpsld8vimpz.jpg)

After a mess of trouble Jared gives up the force so he can be with Jensen

 

Opening their own Detective agency (of course)...

[](http://i1282.photobucket.com/albums/a535/ssmudge/supernatural/fin_zps7keqy9nz.jpg)


End file.
